


Our First Kiss - 5

by Tezzieh



Category: Panik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linke relieves Juri of some Jan induced stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Kiss - 5

Tension rose when the management provided the six boys with a house. Especially Juri found himself in hell. Living appart from Jan made Juri able to control himself around the little DJ, but living in one house with him was a constant test for the drummer.

Juri stared into space, trying to surpress his desire for Jan. He was so consumed by his frustrations that he almost jumped out of his skin when he felt long, thin fingers curls around his shoulders. "You are so tense Juri, what is the matter?" Linke's voice sounded in Juri's ear. A seducive purr that sends shivers down the drummers spine. "Stuff it, Chris!" Juri growled. "You know I won't, I much rather get stuffed." Linke dug the tips of his fingers into Juri's hard muscles. "Piss off!!!" Juri snapped.  
Linke didn't piss off, instead he only trotted off momentarily. Juri sighed, believing Linke would leave him alone with his endless lust for Jan. He was sinking back into his spiral of thoughts when Linke starteled him again. "Take of your shirt Juri." The bassist said. Juri looked up, disturbed. "I said fuck off!" A frown knitted Juri's eyebrows together. "I am only going to help you untense." Linke put a bottle of massage oil on the low table. "Please, Juri, trust me." His voice was soft and slightly worried.

Juri pulled his shirt over his head. He flinched as Linke let some of the cold oil dribble on his shoulders. "I am sorry I snapped." He mumbled. "Don't worry yourself Juri, I understand. It is not easy, what Jan puts you through."Linke pressed his palms into Juri's shoulders. Juri sighed deeply as Linke kneaded his muscles like a goddamn pro. "Jan should learn to love you." The stricktness in Linke's voice took Juri by surprise. "Love isn't s thing to be forced, Chris." Juri shook his head. "Still, no one is allowed to break your heart like does now." Linke whispered, his lips almost on the shell of Juri's ear. Juri's heart hammered in his troath. He didn't know why but Linke was throwing him out of swing. "Don't be so hard on Jan. He has been harmed before." He said dismissively. Linke sighed, his bowels clenching at the mention of Max. "I'll not deny that. Max made Jan to be like this. But it should not give Jan cause for his clingy behaviour, while at the same time being so rejective of your affection." Linke's fingers worked magic on Juri's shoulders and back. Juri heaved a loud sigh. "Don't even try to defend Jan, you are a great guy Juri, Jan just needs to get over himself." Juri flinched as Linke pressed his fingers into his muscles quite hard

"Thank you Chris." Juri put his shirt back on. He stood, planning on mangeling his drums for a while. "You are welcome." Linke raised a hand, trailing his callused thumb over Juri's cheek. "I loath to see you sad like this Juri. Please let me help you blow off some steam." He cooed. Juri sighed and gave Linke a small frown. "How Chris, how would you do that?" He asked calmly. Linke smiled one of his typical half-smiles. "I will give you relief, Juri, no strings attached." He mushed. His indexfinger and middlefinger gently cupped the line of Juri's jaw. "I can't take away your love and lust for Jan. But I can ease the tension that lives inside you." Linke looked Juri in the eye. Juri was surprised to find Linke's grey eyes soft and gentle.  
Linke closed the distance between Juri's lips and his own, softly, so Juri could back out. But the older boy remained in place, allowing their lips to collide gently. He immideately noticed how sweet and tender Linke kissed. Juri raised a hand, placing it in the small of Linke's back. It was good to share some intimacies with someone. Admitted, the slightly effeminate bassist wasn't his tiny DH, but he could make do for the time being.  
"You are free to use my body in any way you want, Juri. I don't need love, I only want to see you untense." Linke whispered to Juri's lips. Juri flustered, slightly emberaced by the fact that Link was arousing him quite a lot. "Ahm, Chris... P-please... Don't say things like that." Juri was losing his cool at the bassists hands. He didn't like it in the least. "Of course I'll say things like that. You are an individual just like the rest of us. You can't keep pushing away your natural desires in favour of pleasing everyone else. You deserve some pleasure too." Linke leaned his forhead against Juri's. Juri heaved another sigh. He sort of refused to let Linke control him, but it got harder and harder to remain in charge of the ridiculousely seducive bassist.

"I'll think about it Chris..." With these words Juri left to his own room, wondering what would be the right thing to do.  
Linke, too, headed for his own business. Quite satisfied with himself.


End file.
